


One thought in mind

by Yayura



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayura/pseuds/Yayura
Summary: The king lays his eyes for the first time on an intriguing teen.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	One thought in mind

The first time Reishi Munakata, the fourth and blue king, saw him, he was with the red clan.

With thoses rough and noisy people who challenged his squadron.  
Behind this team of delinquants was a teen who looked out of place. A slender boy in dark blue clothes. Here, standing right. It seemed like he had nothing to do with the gang he was in. He was just...

Passive.

He didn't look like the other. He didn't look full of hatred and rage. Not ready to fight as well. No, he just seemed like he was... bored ?

His own gaze hadn't a hint of love or affection for his supposed friends

That was what Reishi thought about him.

And this view stopped him before he gave the order to his men to draw their swords.

This teen.. with them...

The blue commander suddenly didn't feel ready to fight this little part of the reds. Even if those delinquants seemed able to throw themself on his men at any moment.

The blue boy with the reds clansmen... Was he really a red too ?

He didn't seem to be a part of the team. His body, his apparence... Nothing in him looked alike the reds. His hair had a deep blue color, navy, and his eyes were of a light pure blue. Whith his glasses and this look maybe he even looked a little alike Reishi, alike the blue king... At this thought Reishi wondered how the teen would look with the secpter4's uniform...

God ! For what reason on earth this boy was with the red clan ? All things in this teen was so blue !

The blue king raised his deep voice in the air :

"Leave immediately the area and the Scepter4 will close their eyes on you."

The reds didn't seem to be obedient with the blue king's order at first. But someone, who should be like the most reasonable person in the gang spoke with the others to calm their wild minds.  
Little by little, weapons were hided or lowered. And the group slowly went away but not without some threats thrown in the air.

The blue king looked at the dark blue haired teenager again, while he was leaving too. The boy turned back a little, he looked at the perfect alignment of the blue men. And then, he stared right into the king's purple eyes.

The eye contact was made and they both hold it. The two scrutinizing each other. Despite the distance between them, it was like they were just a few inches away. Their gazes so intense.  
A call of a little ginger boy made suddenly turned back the unknown and mysterious blue teen.

And he was gone.

With the rest of the reds.

Reishi would remember him. He returned to the Scepter4's Palace with a persistent thought in mind.  
Only one thought in mind.

Only one.

That one day, this boy would become one of his men and maybe even...

… his favorite one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago, and firstly published it on fanfiction.net only.  
> I tried to rework it a little before publish it on Ao3!  
> I hope you liked this short text!!


End file.
